Something's Gotta Give
by oliverwoodfan
Summary: Casey Spencer was their next door neighbor. She was always around, and always cared for the boys. After they all moved out, Casey moved to LA, but she's back and ready for revenge even if it means losing herself and her lover. Bobby/OC, Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy, dull morning when Casey awoke to the loud ringing of her cell phone which resided on her nightstand. She sat up with a groan, and grabbed her phone. There was no name, but the number was easy to recognize, too easy.

"Hello?" she asked groggily, not knowing exactly who it was on the other end. She knew the number, but that didn't mean she knew exactly who it was that was calling.

"Hey baby girl, it's Bobby. Listen, I need you to come back home to Detroit. Ma's dead…" he said, trailing off towards the end. Casey could hear him sniffle softly in the background and all she wanted to do now was reach through her phone and hold him.

"I'll be right there as soon as I can hun." she said, hanging up the phone shortly after. She climbed out of her bed quickly and started packing before heading to the airport. She booked the earliest flight she could get from LA to Detroit then got on the plane. She tried to sleep while she was on the plane but she found it quite impossible to do. When she arrived at the airport, Casey caught a cab and went to Mercer's house and left her bags there while changing as well in a proper black skirt, white shirt, and black jacket. She then got in the cab again, and went to the cemetery.

Tears threatened to fall down Casey's cheeks as she listened to the eulogies. She was sitting next to Bobby, and lifted her head when he rose to thank everyone for coming and to turn all the attention off of the weeping Jack. Casey rose from where she was and joined the two brothers, wrapping her arms tightly around Cracker Jack and holding him tightly in her arms, sighing as he cried into her shoulder.

"Come on Cracker Jack" she said, pulling back and taking his hand as they went to the cars and piled into them, heading for Jerry's house. Casey spent most of her time in the house, helping Camille while the others talked in the backyard. She waited the conversation between the boys and the police officers, but she didn't go outside. Fowler scared her, and she wasn't really sure she wanted to go out there when he was out there.

Hours later, Casey arrived back at the Mercer's house with the boys, and climbed out of the car. They entered the house and were greeted by a freezing Angel. Casey hugged him tightly, kissing the side of his cheek.

"Man Case! You sure have grown!" he said with a laugh, walking inside with her. Casey laughed along with him, looking around the house silently with the others. Nothing seemed to have changed since she was last there which wasn't that big of a surprise. Casey cleared her throat softly, trying to help herself and the boys get through the silence.

"Jack, you and Angel take your own rooms. I'm gonna sleep in Ma's" said Bobby as he climbed the stairs but stopped about halfway up and turned, glancing down at Casey. "Oh right, baby girl doesn't have her own room."

"I'll be fine, I'll just go find a hotel room or something," retorted Casey, watching as the boys slowly spread out throughout the house.

"No way, baby girl, you're sleeping in Ma's room with me" said Bobby and before she could respond or argue with him, he fled up the stairs and went into the bedroom. Casey sighed gently and watched as Jack and Angel go upstairs to their own rooms, leaving Casey and Jerry downstairs. She grabbed her bags with a sigh, and climbed the stairs with a heavy heart, turning down the hall and heading into the bedroom that she now had to share with Bobby. She froze though, hearing him in the bathroom. She dropped her bags quietly and went into the bathroom, staring at his reflection as he cried.

Casey didn't speak a word as she walked up behind him, and placed her hand on his back. He turned to her and she silently wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly as she rubbed his back, a few tears rolling down her own cheeks. They stayed like that for about five minutes before Bobby pulled away, and gently planted a soft kiss on Casey's forehead before leaving her to go see the others. Casey sighed gently and changed into her pajamas before climbing into the bed, staring at the wall as she waited for sleep to overtake her and it did a few hours later.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey awoke the next morning to indistinct shouting from downstairs. She rolled over onto her back, and sat up, looking towards the door. It didn't take her long before she recognized the shouting voices. Angel, Bobby, and Sofi, or La Vida Loca as Bobby loved to call her. Casey rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed, heading for her things. She gathered her clothes then went to the bathroom, figuring now would be the best time for a shower. She got out not too long after, and got dressed in her jeans and a long shirt before brushing her hair quickly. She didn't bother trying to dry her hair better, and went downstairs.

"Hello C.C." greeted Sofi as she caught sight of Casey on the stairs as she herself went to return to Angel's room.

"Hello Sofi," she said in response, smiling briefly at her before joining Bobby on the couch. She sat with her back against his arm, and watched as Angel started to fling small disks at the three of them as they tried to watch the game. Casey managed to escape the room though before the boys started fighting, and went into the kitchen, spotting Jack at the oven.

"Smells great Jackie" she said with a smile, walking over to one of the empty counters and hopping up so she was sitting there. Jack turned and watched her, smiling at her as he walked over to her.

"Thanks Case," he said in response, placing his hands on each side of her. She looked up at him silently, feeling his breath brush lightly against her cheek. She opened her mouth to say something but her words were frozen in her throat as he began to lightly kiss the sides of her neck.

"Ja-Jac-Jack stop" she managed to get out, pushing him lightly away from her. She frowned lightly at him, shaking her head. "Jack I can't, I can't go through this again," she whispered, sighing as he walked away from her and went to the table to place bowls of food there for everyone. She felt terrible for pushing him away, but she wasn't ready for another painful relationship with him.

Jumping down from the counter, Casey followed him, and placed the basket of bread on the table towards the center where everyone could reach it. She glanced up as Bobby walked into the room and sat down at his usual spot. She headed for the kitchen but froze at Bobby's words. Casey hated it when Bobby teased Jack about being gay. If he was, then why would he have gone out with her in the first place? Casey couldn't figure out why that factor wouldn't stick in his brain.

She left the room briefly to get the rest of the stuff from the kitchen but she could still hear bits and pieces of what Bobby and Jack were saying. She tried to stall some before she had to go back in there, but eventually she ran out of things to do. She returned to the dining room right as Bobby spoke about Jack's tongue ring.

"If you ain't gay, then how come you got that big thick meat tenderizer in your tongue man?" said Bobby, laughing as he spoke. Jack glared silently at Bobby before throwing down his towel in a fit and left the room. Casey sighed gently and turned her gaze to Bobby, shaking her head at him.

"You don't have to be such a jerk to your brother Bobby," she said with a quick glare before heading to the kitchen where Jack had fled to. She sighed gently and walked over to him as he removed his tongue ring.

"Put it back in Jack, I think it looks sexy as hell on you!" Casey said with a soft laugh, smiling up at him. He smiled at her in return, and placed the ring back into his tongue before pecking her lightly on the lips. He moved away and got the turkey, then went into the dining room with the others. Casey followed and took the empty seat next to Angel. The meal was silent other than the clink and clanks of the silverware touching the plate. Casey kept her gaze down on her plate for most of the meal before stealing a glance over at Evelyn's usual spot. She sighed lightly and started to eat once more before looking up at Bobby when he started talking about hockey.

Casey laughed at what the boys said, but got up anyways. She had no clue how to skate so she threw on a jacket and left with them. When they got to the rink, Casey sat on the fence, her legs dangling not too far from the ice. She laughed and pretended to be the boy's cheerleader as they played. After the game, Bobby skated over to Casey and grabbed her, moving out onto the ice with her. She screamed lightly, fighting against him. He put her back at the edge, looking down at her with a grin. She glared up at him then left with the others to visit Evelyn's lawyer.

It seemed like hours before Casey saw the boys again. She greeted them silently, and left with them to go see Jerry's warehouse. Casey looked around the vacant space, rolling her eyes at Jerry's plans. She turned her gaze on Jack as Bobby spoke up and she laughed lightly, walking over to Jack.

"Must you be so crude Jackie?" she asked with a laugh, smiling up at him. She went with them to the bar, but she didn't get any alcohol like the rest of them. She took a simple glass of water, joining them in their toast before heading over to a table. Casey sat next to Bobby, laughing at how pathetic Jack was when he was drunk.

"Oh boy, we got a drunken Jackie on our hands again!" she said with a laugh, taking a sip of her water. She lifted her head though when the bartender came over, and actually agreed with Jerry. She rose from her chair and walked over to his side, looking at the others. "I agree with Jerry actually, care to give me a ride home?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sure thing," he said standing up with her and leaving. They walked out to his car, and got in. Casey was silent for the ride back to the house, and left Jerry's car. She watched as he drove off then went inside, greeting Sofi before heading upstairs. She changed into her pajamas before climbing into bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Hours later, Casey awoke to running footsteps on the stairs. She climbed out of bed and opened the door in time to see the door of Angel's room closing. She rolled her eyes and went downstairs, shivering at the cold of the floor. She had forgotten to grab her robe on the way out of the room so she was wandering through the house in a pair of silk pajamas pants and a small tank top which showed off the tattoo on her lower back, and pieces of the one on her upper back.

Glancing around, Casey found Bobby passed out on the couch in the living room, the TV muted but still on. She walked into the room carefully and turned off the TV before grabbing a throw blanket and throwing it over Bobby as he slept. She turned and was about to head upstairs when she felt a hand grab her wrist, pulling her down onto the couch. She groaned lightly and turned her head, smiling faintly at Bobby.

"Hey baby girl, what are you doing up at this hour?" he asked with a yawn, releasing his grip on her wrist and turning her around so her back was to him.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Casey as he turned her around, she could feel his fingers lightly touch the tattoo on her lower back and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"I remember when you got this tattoo. I made you get this one actually. Kept telling you it would look so fucking beautiful on you, and I was right," he said with a soft laugh, his gaze traveling to the tattoo on her upper back. He slipped the straps of her top down some so he could see it better, and then traced the letters with his finger. "No Mercy? Trying to be a copycat now are we?" he asked teasingly, fixing her top and pulling her back to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Psh, nah. You know you made me get that one as well for my eighteenth birthday," she said with a laugh, showing him the tattoos on her wrists. On the left wrist she had a simple red rose, and on the right wrist she had a red heart with a bloody dagger through it. "I got these when I was in California," said Casey, smiling as he took her wrists closer to look at them. She waited patiently for a couple of minutes then smiled at him, taking her wrists back. "Come on, we should go to bed" she said softly, taking his hand and helping him up from the couch. She led him upstairs and threw him down on the bed, closing the door behind them.

Climbing onto the bed with him, Casey curled up underneath the covers and closed her eyes. Bobby waited until she was fast asleep, then got up and changed out of his clothes and into a pair of sweatpants before climbing back into bed with her. He wrapped his arm around her tightly, then fell asleep as well, matching his breathing to hers.


End file.
